


The Responsibilities of a Princess and a Mercenary

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work and thinking of their responsibilities, Severa and Lucina end up confessing their feelings to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Responsibilities of a Princess and a Mercenary

The pig tailed warrior looked at the princess with awe and respect. As the blue haired royal took command of the efforts in helping restore a town to order after the fall of Grima, Severa had tagged along wanting to help out in any way she could. Even after the long, arduous campaign to end the great dragon had succeeded, she didn't have many people that she trusted to lead her, to give orders she'd find sensible. But she had been there in the future, after calamity befell the world, and she had seen what Lucina could do in times of desperate need, and there was no one who rallied her spirits in quite the same way. In a time of peace, when disaster had been averted, her admiration was even greater. She was eager to see her leadership in a time of peace even more than any.

The elegant way Lucina flourished her cape as she turned to the red-haired girl made her breath catch for a moment. She probably didn't even think about moving that gracefully, it probably was ingrained into her as a royal, Severa thought, and aggravated her how someone could look so imposing without effort. "Severa!" she called out to her. Immediately, the mercenary stood at attention. She always paid attention when she heard that voice say her name. "Y-yes, Princess?" she replied, awaiting her orders. Lucina's expression was focused. It was clear her full focus was on helping these people, and Severa felt ashamed for having so much of her thoughts concentrated on the princess rather than helping out just from that one look. Lucina couldn't even tell what Severa was thinking about, however, and was really just grateful the often oppositional mercenary had followed her to help. She could use a girl with her strength and finesse. "Would you mind distributing these supplies? These people are in need of all we can offer after what happened, so it would help if you could do it quickly..."

Severa nodded vigorously. "At once, your majesty!" She got right to work, eager to please the princess and aid her to the best of her ability. Lucina helped out, but as she watched Severa go at it, she wished she could have the same amount of sheer focus and dedication that the mercenary did. So many worries went about in her mind, thoughts of whether this would be enough to truly help this town recover, how many places were waiting to receive the same assistance, whether they truly deserved to come after this one, how would this reflect on her as princess of Ylisse... she envied the single-minded perseverance Severa showed, she was jealous that she didn't have the same weight of responsibilities that came with her title... Lucina admonished herself for thinking that way, reminding herself that she should be thankful for all the luxuries in life she was blessed with as a royal. Her father had once taught her that, telling her of what he learned from his friend Gaius... She shook her head, clearing her mind from getting lost in memories, and continued her task with Severa until the job was done.

The two rested after the day was done in the local inn. There wasn't much place for lodging, but Severa asked anyway, "Isn't there a more comfortable room for you to stay in, Princess?" Lucina calmly replied, "There isn't much shelter for the people here as is... We'll have a room to ourselves, as outsiders, and we're fortunate to have that hospitality, okay?" Severa conceded the point. In her mind, Severa was kicking herself for being so insensitive, wishing she could be as mature and kind as the royal. Deep down, she didn't just want Lucina to have a more comfortable place to sleep, she just felt so unworthy of being in the same room as her. The mercenary quickly shed her armor once they were in the room, glad to get out of the stiff outfit and into something she could relax in. She turned about after getting into her casual clothing, and saw Lucina letting down her cape to remove her outer layers.

She almost gasped, feeling as though she was doing something wrong by watching, but she found herself unable to look away as the princess took off the well crafted armor, now making her powerful back more clear in the fabric of her casual outfit. The red haired warrior's eyes gazed up and down as the royal stretched, her muscular arms high in the air and her back muscles visibly defined. Lucina let out a deep breath and Severa quickly glanced aside as she turned to face her. "Hard day of work, right, Severa?" The mercenary sweated, pausing to answer her simple question. "Y-yes, it sure was, your majesty..." Lucina sat upon her bed and sighed. Then she finally asked, "...how do you work so hard, Severa?" The warrior turned to her with a curious expression. "Hm?" Lucina continued. "You always seem to put in more effort than I'm capable of... And with greater attention to it than I can do... Sometimes... I feel as though I'd be a better leader if I was you."

The mercenary was stunned into silence for a bit. Her face turned red. Were those words she heard even real? She frowned, unsure how to take this, should it make her happy, sad, angry? She sat down next to Lucina and spoke. "Look, princess, you..." She took a deep breath, thoughts spinning about, all the irritation she had about her own shortcomings combining until she couldn't take it any more, and she let out her frustration in a yell. "Why would you want to be me? The only reason I get anything done is because of my stupid, shallow, selfish reasons! You're so perfectly kind and righteous and skilled and smart... there's no reason... you should..." Lucina was shocked by her outburst, seeing the tears welled up within Severa's eyes. She did the first thing she could think of to calm her, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close. She spoke meekly into the mercenary's ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you... but you're not shallow or selfish or stupid at all, Severa..." Severa stammered in reply, "I...I..." The royal went on. "You've been so helpful and resourceful, and... I can't thank you enough. I don't know how much I could get done... without you..."

When Severa heard that, she understood. She felt so inspired by her, and she whispered back to her. "Then... let me help you bear your responsibilities, Lucina..." The princess was puzzled, caught off guard. She suddenly realized that Severa hadn't really used her name like that... it was always 'princess' or 'your majesty'... "What do you mean, Severa...?" The red haired mercenary let out a deep breath, knowing she'd have to spell it out for her. "I want to be by your side and help you every step of the way... because I love you..." Lucina's eyes widened. It was such an amazing thing to hear... and she felt foolish for never considering it before. "...I love you too, Severa... I'd be happy to have you with me, to give me the strength I need when..." Severa pulled back a bit, a smile on her face, and she shook her head. "You're always so flowery with your words, princess..." Lucina smiled back at her. Then she leaned forward and kissed her lips, making the mercenary's face burn bright red. And she returned the royal's affection. Their lips parted. "...that should be much more straightforward, then." Severa bashfully nodded in agreement.

The two girlfriends lay down on the bed, still holding each other close. Seeing Lucina's face blushing made Severa grin. "I... don't think I've ever seen you look so flustered, your highness..." She gave a wink to her. Lucina giggled. "With you... I don't mind, Severa. ...we should rest, there's more work to be done tomorrow." The mercenary nodded. "Right. Sleep well, princess." She kissed her on the forehead. "No need to call me princess, love..." The red haired girl's heart raced at that word. "...you rest well too." She watched as the blue haired royal drifted off quickly, and sighed happily. Severa was glad that she could make her princess's bed as comfortable as she deserved.


End file.
